8e cérémonie des Razzie Awards
La 8e cérémonie des Golden Raspberry Awards a eu lieu le 10 avril 1988 à l’hôtel Hollywood Roosevelt pour désigner le pire de ce que l'industrie cinématographique a pu offrir en 1987.thumb Pire film Leonard Part 6 (Columbia Pictures), réalisé par Bill Cosby *Ishtar (Columbia Pictures), réalisé par Elaine May *Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge) (Universal Pictures), réalisé par Joseph Sargent *Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) (Walt Disney Pictures), réalisé par Menahem Golan et Yoram Globus *Who's That Girl? (Warner Bros.), réalisé par Rosilyn Heller et Bernard Williams Pire acteur Bill Cosby dans Leonard Part 6 *Bruce, le requin, dans Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge) *Judd Nelson dans From the Hip *Ryan O'Neal dans Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) *Sylvester Stallone dans Over the Top Pire actrice Madonna dans Who's That Girl *Lorraine Gary dans Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge) *Sondra Locke dans Ratboy *Debra Sandlund dans Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) *Sharon Stone dans Allan Quatermain et les mines du roi Salomon (Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold) Pire second rôle masculin David Mendenhall dans Over the Top *Billy Barty dans Masters of the Universe *Tom Bosley dans Million Dollar Mystery *Michael Caine dans Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge) *Mack Dryden et Jamie Alcroft dans Million Dollar Mystery Pire second rôle féminin Daryl Hannah dans Wall Street *Gloria Foster dans Leonard Part 6 *Mariel Hemingway dans Superman IV, le face à face (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace) *Grace Jones dans Siesta *Isabella Rossellini dans Siesta et Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) Pire réalisateur Peter Hoeg pour Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) (ex aequo) Elaine May pour Ishtar (ex aequo) *James Foley pour Who's That Girl? *Joseph Sargent pour Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge) *Paul Weiland pour Leonard Part 6 Pire scénario Leonard Part 6, scénario de Jonathan Reynolds, histoire de Bill Cosby *Ishtar, écrit par Elaine May *Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge), scénario de Michael deGuzma, basé sur les personnages créés par Peter Benchley *Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance), scénario de Peter Hoeg, basé sur son roman *Who's That Girl?, scénario de Andrew Smith et Ken Finkleman, histoire de Andrew Smith Pire révélation David Mendenhall dans Le Bras de fer (Over the Top) *Les Crados (Garbage Pail Kids) (Noms des personnages dans la VO : Ali Gator, Greaser Greg, Nat Nerd, Foul Phil, Messy Tessie, Valerie Vomit et Windy Winston) dans Les Crados, le film (The Garbage Pail Kids Movie) *David et Peter Paul (Les frères Barbarian Brothers) dans Les Barbarians (The Barbarians) *Debra Sandlund dans Les vrais durs ne dansent pas (Tough Guys Don't Dance) *Jim Varney dans Ernest Goes to Camp Pire chanson Originale "I Want Your Sex" dans Le Flic de Beverly Hills 2 (Beverly Hills Cop II), écrit par George Michael *"El Coco Loco (So, So Bad)" dans Who's That Girl?, écrit par Coati Mundi *"Let's Go to Heaven in My Car" dans Police Academy 4. Aux armes citoyens (Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol), écrit par Brian Wilson, Eugene E. Landy et Gary Usher *"Million Dollar Mystery" dans Million Dollar Mystery, écrit par Barry Mann et John Lewis Parker *"You Can Be a Garbage Pail Kid" dans Les Crados, le Film (The Garbage Pail Kids Movie), écrit par Michael Lloyd Pire effets spéciaux Les Dents de la mer 4 : La Revanche (Jaws: The Revenge), responsable des effets spéciaux : Henry Millar *Les crados, le film (The Garbage Pail Kids Movie), animatronics par John Buechler, Mechanical Make-Up Imageries, Inc. *Superman IV, le face à face (Superman IV: The Quest for Peace), responsable des effets spéciaux : Harrison Ellenshaw et John Evans Catégorie:Razzie Awards par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1988 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1988